First Kiss
by garfieldrox
Summary: What happens after the dance is over? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hairspray

Hairspray

Chapter 1: First Kiss

Amber sat pouting in the middle of nowhere in darkness and began to wail as if she were five again.

"Mom! Corny! Link! Someone get me off this…this…thing!" Amber yelled out hoping someone would come and rescue her. She let out a cry of frustration as she began to stand up on the chair hoping it wouldn't suddenly drop, she had been humiliated plenty in one night already and she didn't need to do another dumb act.

"Amber? Amber?" Velma called out, her heels clacking loudly as they echoed off the walls.

"Down here mom!" Amber cried out as her mother reached her arm out to help her. "It's bad enough that I got replaced by that Tracy…and now by…what's-his-face's sister?"

"We'll discuss this after we get home alright Amber?" Velma replied getting a sudden headache from all the talk coming from her daughter.

Meanwhile back at the Corny Collins show Tracy, Link, Penny, Seaweed and Li'l Inez stayed behind after the show went off-air.

"Good job on the dancing, you really deserve to win!" Penny said with a sweet smile as she held Seaweeds hand. Now that she had tasted chocolate she didn't need lollipops anymore.

"Yeah, good for you Inez!" Link said, his arm around Tracy where it rested comfortably.

"Good job!" Tracy said, but she couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy overcoming her. _Stop it Tracy! You're too old for silly childish feelings like jealousy, you have Link and that's all you need. _Then Tracy gave Link a hug agreeing with her conscience.

"Thanks!" Inez said grinning happily. "Well… I'll get going home with ma. 'Bye everyone!" And she ran out to Maybelle.

"She's so cute," said Penny. "Just like you Seaweed!" Seaweed smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Ah, you guys make such a great couple." Cooed Tracy and let go of Link from the hug that was to long in her opinion.

"We do too Trace!" Link said as he lent in to kiss her.

"Stop!" cried out Tracy as she got butterflys in her stomach. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss Link, she'd love to more than anything. But recently the bells that used to ring loud and clear were uncertain to her ears, she didn't know what had gotten into her. She stared into Links eyes, his face only inches away from her. "This… just… doesn't feel right." Tracy said to Link honestly.

"But babe…" Link stopped at a lose of words and let out a sigh. _Goodness he looks cute even when he's deep in thought. "_Well… if you're uncomfortable than I'm fine with waiting." Link said backing away. Out of impulse Tracy grabbed Link by his collar and pulled him towards her giving him a kiss she was sure he'd never forget. Her first real magical kiss, a moment to remember, Link returned the favor.

"Wow, the heat just rose in here!" Seaweed grinning, happy for Tracy and Link.

"Go Tracy go!" cheered Penny amused.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: CERTAIN SOMEONE

CHAPTER TWO: CERTAIN SOMEONE

"That stupid Tracy ruined everything, she and her stupid friends!" Amber said while she fumed kicking off her shoes and crossed her arms while she sat on her bed.

"Amber honey … I'm sure Corny will open his eyes … I mean they should be glad they can actually enter the show once a month, what more do they want?" Velma said fixing her hair.

"Yeah right," Amber scoffed. "He likes those brats … and he loves that stupid Tracy with all her jiggle!"

"Oh please … you know what'd be a real hoot? That Turnbland kid actually wearing suitable clothing." Velma said laughing.

"As if, if she did that everyone would probably die of shock." Amber added falling back on her bed not caring that she messed up her hair.

"Honey, we're the real pros around here!" Velma said wondering if she really believed that. "Besides if you drop the show you can go into pageantry like me!"

"Perhaps mother … perhaps!" Amber said sighing.

xxx

"Oh my little pumpkin!" Edna greeted Tracy at the door, wrapping her daughter into a bear hug.

"Hi mom!" Tracy said rolling her eyes, although Link found this amusing.

"And you must be Link. Well, well, it's true what they say; you do look more handsome in person!" Edna said smiling.

"Mom… please!" Tracy said trying to hush up her mother.

"Well thank you Mrs. Turnbland! You're just as beautiful as Tracy as well!" Link replied meaning every word he said.

"Oh Link!" Tracy said blushing.

"Well aren't you something and quite a charmer?" Edna replied laughing, "Well come in, come in don't just stand there!"

"Thank you but I've got to go!" Link said backing down the steps as he made his way home.

"See you tomorrow Link!" Tracy called out as she blew him a kiss.

"Young lovers, the better times … speaking of which Tracy I'm going over to your father's shop!" Edna said wasting no time as she hurried off leaving Tracy stranded staring as her mother walk off, she felt sad and alone all of a sudden.

xxx

"Tracy … Tracy … TRACY!" Penny hissed loudly nudging her friend.

"Huh … what?" Tracy asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep in the library!" Penny said gigging as she picked up her pen.

"Really … wow!" Tracy said sitting up straight. She didn't even remember coming to school let alone anything about the previous night. She looked behind her to check the library clock, it read 11:04.

"How long have I snoozed off?" asked Tracy stretching.

"About an hour or so." Seaweed replied appearing out of nowhere as he kissed Penny's cheeks. As she watched, Tracy wondered where Link was.

"Hey Penny, Seaweed," Called out a familiar voice behind Tracy. "Tracy." Link whispered her name beautifully as if he were a poet as he joined the table giving Tracy a kiss on the lips, the uncomfortable feeling came back to her, thankfully the kiss only lasted a second. Penny and Seaweed were to caught up in their own little world to notice their surroundings.

"So what have you been up to?" Link asked curiously.

"Sleep, I just woke up to find myself waking up at the library." Tracy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Tracy!" greeted an unfamiliar voice as a handsome stranger that made Tracy's heart skip a beat pulled up a chair beside her.

"Tracy, wake up! Tracy!" Edna said shaking her daughter to get her to wake up.

"What? Where am I?" Tracy asked groggily sitting up to find herself in her bed.

"Home sweetie, now would you hurry up before you become late for school?" Edna said rather impatiently. _I'm not in the library,_ thought Tracy quizzically as the face of that unknown someone popped up in her mind, the guy from her supposed dream.

xxx

As soon as Tracy entered the school building she was greeted by a smiling Link who resolved in giving her a hug. Tracy overcame with guilt as Link wrapped his arms around her.

"Tracy, what's wrong?" Link asked obviously sensing her distress.

"Nothing … it's just… I'm stressed out about the math test." Tracy said half lying, she couldn't tell Link she dreamt about a handsome stranger, then there'd be distrust between the two and Tracy couldn't bear to have Link not trust her.

"I'm sure you'll do fine!" Link assured her. _If only you knew what I know, _Tracy thought silently, smiling on the surface. The bell rang and Link gave her one quick kiss goodbye and went off to his class.

"


End file.
